


Alexis the Dark Fairy

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy, Living Clothes, Living Clothing, Living Pussy, Living Vagina, Magic, Talking Pussy, Talking Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: Vanessa rescues a fairy who plays naughty.





	1. Chapter 1

Vanessa had just turned eighteen and still lived at her parents' house. She was very beautiful and could have any man she wanted, but it seemed that her standards were high for someone of her age. Her fetishes were all of that of the supernatural. She could be interested in guys or girls but she wanted something magical and could not settle for less. One day she was walking in the park alone and saw these middle school boys mercilessly torturing what looked like a dragonfly, except oddly enough it glowed.

"Hey, stop that!!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"What? It's a humungous firefly we just wanted to catch it."

"By throwing rocks at it? Honestly..." she reached up in the nearby tree and cupped the creature in her hands.

"Hey, girl, what are you doing? We found it first!" One of the boys yelled, but she ignored them and kept walking. She made her way home and found a jar to put it in while she went online trying to figure out exactly what it was. She put the jar on her desk in her room and began surfing online when she heard a tiny but yet faint voice.

"Hey, you..."

She looked around and tried to find the source of the voice and gasped when she saw her. In the jar was no longer a firefly but a humanoid winged female creature that stood 3 inches tall. She was more beautiful than any human woman she had ever seen. She had short black hair, blood-red wings, what would be D cup breast if she was human-sized, and a certain fiery red glow about her.

"Wha where'd you come from?" Vanessa asked sheepishly.

"Now that's a silly question to ask, isn't it? You brought me here dummy." She giggled.

"Wait...you're the dragonfly?"

"Just a form I take to be inconspicuous among you humans. We fairies are not allowed to commune with humans." She said.

"What makes me so special?" Vanessa asked in awe of the beautiful creature in front of her.

"Well technically nothing, but since I've not only been injured by a human child but now I've been captured by one, I'm as good as dead as far as my people are concerned. So I figured what the hell."

"That's terrible", Vanessa stated as she unscrewed the jar lid. The fairy climbed out and walked across the desk facing her.

"My name's Alexis human girl and I thank you for saving my life", the fairy stated while taking a bow.

"Vanessa, and don't mention it. So if you're people exiled you, where will you go?" Vanessa inquired.

"You saved my life, so to show my gratitude I'm your lifetime companion." Alexis grinned.

Vanessa looked her up and down in amazement and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So, what does having you as a companion mean? Do you grant wishes, protect me, help me find love, or whatever?"

"All of the above and more if you like", Alexis said with a sultry voice while biting her lip. Vanessa just stared dumbfounded.

"What kind of stuff can you do, is there a limit to your power?"

"Well I can't raise the dead if that's what you're asking but I can increase your lifespan, enchant your body, enchant objects, etc. What does your little heart desire?" She asked.

Vanessa locked her door so no one would walk in and see the magical creature. "Can you give me a demonstration? What do you mean by enchanting?"

Alexis had a sarcastic look about her as if she asked a stupid question and then smiled as a sparkly beam flowed from her hand towards Vanessa.

"Wait, what the..." is all Vanessa got out before her skinny jeans unbuttoned and sailed to the floor. Her socks tickled her feet making her jump out of the jeans as they filled out to her shape.

"Hey..." Vanessa shrieked as she began to fall backward, but Alexis zapped a pillow with her magic and it cushioned her fall.

"Something like that." Alexis giggled.

A naughty grin smirked across Vanessa's face.

"Oh, you dirty little blonde you." Alexis laughed.

Suddenly Vanessa’s pink tank top began tickling her armpits till she lifted her arms and it sailed over her head.

Now in her sexy pink panties and matching bra, Vanessa stood back up to face her living shirt, which filled out and floated away from her to join her living jeans.

"Can I keep going or should I stop right here?" Alexis said in a pouty voice.

"You've already stripped me this far." Vanessa blushed.

"Honey, stripping is not the only thing I have in mind and I can tell in that little smirk of yours you're hoping for a little more too." Alexis licked her lips. Vanessa was so caught up in the moment her rational mind said goodbye. Her whole life she wanted to live in a world of magic and now she was in one, and this sexy creature was pulling her into it in full force. Alexis shot another magical beam at her and her bra began kneading and caressing her breast while her panties began tracing her clit as if a finger was running across the top of it. Vanessa gasped and fell back onto the bed as her nether regions began to moisten with the stimulation. Then as if just to tease her, her bra unsnapped and flew off, followed shortly by her panties.

"Oh come on..." Vanessa pouted.

"Now now, we'll get back to that in a minute if you want but I just wanted to take a look at you." She looked her up and down for a moment while Vanessa just stared. "Let's see, maybe a size B? Nah I want more to play with", Alexis said as she zapped Vanessa's breasts making them grow to a DD size. "There we go much better haha. Just one question..."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Is your pussy naughty?" Alexis asked slyly.

"Actually, I'm a virgin."

"That's not what I asked silly. Hold on I'll ask it directly." Alexis giggled and flew down till she was eye-level with Vanessa's pussy.

"Are you naughty?"

Vanessa gasped as she felt her pussy move.

"Yes", it said.

"Wanna prove it?" Alexis said real sexy like.

Then without further warning blood rushed to Vanessa's vagina as her clit began vibrating and rotating in circles. Then a tongue slithered out of her pussy and lapped at her clit.

Vanessa fell down to her knees and screamed as she came hard. Once she came all sensations stopped. She turned over and looked at this sexy fairy in stunned silence.

"So, I think I've demonstrated both object and body enchantment quite well wouldn't you?" Alexis giggled. "Wanna see more?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis enchants both of their pussies for unique sexual fun.

"Wanna see more?" Alexis giggled.

After Vanessa finally got her bearings she looked down at her vagina and started poking it.

"Don't worry honey, the spell was only meant to last five minutes or so. Your pretty little pussy is back to normal. At least for now." Alexis said with a sly grin.

"Holy shit, the-that was amazing." Vanessa stammered.

"Well, I do aim to please my sexy young vixen and that's merely a fraction of what I can do."

Vanessa looked around at her enchanted clothing still floating in the air and moving around on their own.

"So, are they actually alive now or are you just controlling them somehow?"

"Oh, they're very much alive. Unless I revoke the spell, they are sentient beings just like you and I. Right now they are learning their environment. Living clothes are always shy at first unless you enchant them with a specific command. Once they warm up to you, you can wear them again and I promise, there are many hot things enchanted clothes can do to you". Alexis smirked.

"That's really cool. Kind of like taming a pet in a way." Vanessa walked toward her floating pink bra and it began to back off from her as if being timid. She slowly reached out her hand and began petting one of the cups with her fingertips.

"I guess you're right haha. I could make them more intelligent, but it could be dangerous if you're inexperienced. It would be a disaster if we lost control of them or any other enchanted object and they got loose outside this house."

Vanessa retreated her hand and looked back toward Alexis as her face turned from amazement to sheer curiosity.

"Yes? Go ahead and ask I can tell you're full of questions teehee."

Vanessa couldn't help but blush as she looked toward her new, winged friend. "So, if you were to leave my pussy enchanted, I would have to tame it too?"

Alexis burst out in laughter. "Oh honey, I didn't enchant your pussy in the same way as your clothes. I controlled it with telekinesis and object materialization more or less. Bringing life to body parts has always been strictly forbidden so I've never really done it. Seeing how unpredictable it can be, I would rather practice on someone else in case something bad happens. I'm not sure I know how to reverse it, since this type of spell takes a different level of skill."

"Wow, that's amazing. It felt very much alive to me."

"I'm flattered. I have to admit that was my first attempt on anyone else besides myself". Alexis giggled.

"You used the spell on yourself, like to masturbate?"

"Hey now, fairies get lonely too you know, and it's not like I can practice this stuff amongst my friends. I'm just lucky I found myself a horny little guinea pig." Alexis winked.

Vanessa blushed and bit her lip while staring Alexis down.

"Spit it out teehee. You have an idea for some fun don't you?" Alexis playfully flew around in a circle.

"With everything that you can do, can you make me the same size as you?"

"Ooooh, a shrinking spell, that's easy", Alexis giggled as she pointed her finger at her nude friend. Suddenly the room started getting bigger and bigger as the top of the room moved further and further away. Alexis swooped down to the shrunken girl and kissed her on the lips. Vanessa was startled at first but welcomed the kiss as she pulled her new lover closer. Alexis pulled away and her devious grin came back.

"Wooooow, human girls taste so yummy." Alexis giggled.

Vanessa stared in shock at her beautiful friend. She could have easily gotten lost in Alexis's magical lips. The look of shock grew back into a grin and Alexis was the one blushing this time.

"So, is being tiny like me all you want or is there a little more to this request or yours?" Alexis said as she traced her finger down her breasts in a teasing fashion.

"The amazing thing you did to my pussy earlier, would you be able to do it to both of us at the same time?" Vanessa turned blood red.

"Oooooh fun, you wanna watch me cum while you do, don't you? You naughty little human you, teehee". Alexis laughed.

"In a manner of speaking." Vanessa seductively walked toward Alexis and traced her finger down the fairy's stomach until she reached her nether lips, and then whispered into her ear, "I want to know what it would feel like for both our pussies to eat each other out."

A sly grin formed back on the devious fairy's little face. She pushed Vanessa onto the floor and pried her legs open as she mounted her in the scissor position. As soon as their nether lips touched, Vanessa felt her vagina tingle as a magic sparkle shot from Alexis into her. Then almost as if on cue, she felt the tongue return inside her pussy. She was not in control of the tongue but it felt as if every nerve ending from her g-spot was attached to it. As it moved inside her, her skin flushed as she began bucking her hips.

Then without warning, the tongue shot from her pussy and inside of Alexis. The feeling was nothing she could describe if she tried. Both her labia and Alexis' were moving and sucking like that of two mouths making out with each other. Her nether tongue intertwined with Alexis' and licked all around her cavity. Every movement of the tongue made her writhe in pure ecstasy. A tiny moan escaped her lips as she arched her back. Alexis did the same and began rotating her hips in sync with hers.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Vanessa exclaimed as the most amazing orgasm hit her full force. She felt Alexis tense and buck harder.

"AHHHHHHHH, YEEEEEEEES! I LOVE IT! GIVE ME MORE MY HUMAN LOVER!" Alexis yelled as she bucked against Vanessa. Suddenly the licking inside their living vaginas became several times more rapid and their clits extended just long enough to rub against each other. Another magic jolt and their clits started vibrating harder than any vibrator Vanessa ever felt. Suddenly her nipples began rotating and vibrating in circles as unseen hands began to caress her breast.

The sensations all at once were too much and the orgasmic pressure built up so fast she thought she might explode. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she clenched her fists as her whole body began to spasm in orgasmic bliss. This continued for several minutes until she passed out, out of sheer exhaustion. Alexis reversed the spell and sat up to look at her limp lover on the ground.

"Next time I'll have to do something about your stamina won't I?" She giggled as she picked her up and flew her to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is woken to her enchanted clothes having a little fun with her.

Vanessa was woken out of a dead sleep to the sound of a screaming rock band as her alarm went off. "6:00 am" it displayed in bright red numbers in her dark room. She removed the covers and looked down to see that she was dressed in a black tee-shirt with a pink glittery skull and the same pink panties that she wore yesterday. She was clearly back to normal size and no sign of her new fairy friend in the room.

"Damn it, I couldn't have dreamed all that could I? It all felt so real," She quietly said to herself. She slowly dragged out of bed and stretched her arms back as she normally would, but felt unusual tension in her shirt the more she stretched back. She looked down, and sure enough, her breasts were much larger and barely contained within her shirt.

Remembering that Alexis enlarged her breasts with her magic she began to think maybe it wasn't a dream after all. She slowly walked to the full-length mirror in her closet and saw the outline of her breasts through her shirt with the bottom of it barely touching her stomach.

"Alexis?" she whispered as she gazed around the room. Suddenly she started feeling feather light touches on her nipples. She looked back in the mirror and her nipples were standing at full attention, but no one or nothing was there. She gasped as she felt unseen hands caress her breasts. As she looked in the mirror she saw indentations of fingers around her breasts as they were squeezed and rotated. She moved her hands in front of her but nothing was there.

She grinned and bit her lip knowing her magic friend was still around somewhere. She let out a squeal as her ass was pinched. She quickly looked behind her and saw nothing.

"Alexis, I know you're in here," Vanessa whispered teasingly. She gasped as more fingers were felt along her sides, rubbing her up and down. She began to get wet and almost as if on cue, a finger was felt rubbing along her nether lips and began slowly tracing over her clit.

"Ahhhh," she began to moan. She laid back down on the floor as her renegade shirt and panties continued to work her over. The phantom finger began rapidly rubbing her clit as her hips started bucking the air. Her moans turned into cries of pleasure the closer she came to release.

Just as she got to the edge of no return, a familiar buzz was heard from her nightstand behind her. She looked behind her as her top drawer slid open just wide enough for her pink vibrator to rise out of it on its own. She felt her panties part to the side as the vibrating phallus made its way to her entrance.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me right now." Vanessa was still bucking the air against the phantom finger, as the vibrator began to bathe in her womanly juices. Then, as if welcoming a guest into a home, her vaginal lips parted on their own and the vibrator darted in. Quickly Vanessa scooted back to her bed where she stuffed the sheets in her mouth so she did not wake the entire house.

She came with such intensity that she soaked the floor beneath her as she collapsed on her back. The vibrator switched off and rolled away on the floor. Her shirt puffed out like a windsock and forced itself off of her. Her panties followed suit leaving her naked on the floor.

"Alexis, where are you?" Vanessa said under her breath.

She then felt a stirring inside of her pussy and a small head emerged from within her folds.

"Hi, teehee," Alexis blushed as she pushed herself the rest of the way out. "Sorry, I kind of made myself at home. I guess you're wide awake now."

"You made yourself at home, inside of my pussy?" Vanessa smirked.

"Hey, it's warm and cozy, plus super sexy to be inside of a super hottie like you." Alexis giggled. "Hope you didn't mind your little morning surprise. Some of your clothes and belongings felt a little left out last night and wanted in on the fun, teehee."

"Ha, felt left out eh? I'm sure..." Vanessa teased. "I have to admit, everything is like a dream come true. Every fantasy I ever dreamed of has come to pass overnight."

"I'm glad my mistress is pleased." Alexis blushed again.

"I can't help but wonder though, if I woke up my parents or older brother during our activities," Vanessa whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I enchanted this room so that nothing could be heard from the outside. Wouldn't want any intruders interrupting our fun now would we?" Alexis flew down to her shoulder and kissed her earlobe.

"Of course not, ha. I guess I should get ready for school. Unfortunately, I have to live my life somewhat responsibly. Where will you go when I'm not home?" Vanessa inquired.

"I go where you go. I swore to forever be your companion," Alexis said.

"But how will I explain you to my family and classmates? Is it a good idea for others to see you?"

"Of course not, silly, but don't worry I'm a master of disguise." Alexis glowed for a moment as she morphed her body into a necklace with a heart-shaped red gem in the center. She then snapped herself around Vanessa's neck.

"How's that?" Vanessa heard Alexis' voice coming from the gem.

"Perfect, and beautiful to boot." Vanessa walked back toward her closet when her pink bra sailed to her breast and snapped behind her before she could think. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she rose several inches off the ground, allowing her panties to slide over her feet and back over her hips.

"Hey now, are you guys going to behave if I wear you today?" Vanessa smirked. Her bra bounced her breasts and her panties pinched her ass in response. "I take that as a no. You better be inconspicuous then," she giggled. "I do need a shower though, but I guess I'm running late now huh?"

"Don't worry about that," Alexis said as the necklace glowed and Vanessa's body sparkled for a split second.

Suddenly she felt clean and the smell of sweat was gone. She looked in the mirror and her long brown hair began to move as it braided itself into a ponytail. Her face glowed as red lipstick appeared on her lips along with black eyeliner around her eyes. Her black, skull tee-shirt floated back down and forced itself upon her.

The fabric extended and stretched to accommodate her larger breasts. Her jeans filled back out like the evening before and walked toward her. The button and zipper undid themselves while Vanessa began to float and rotate in the air until her jeans slid up her legs. They fastened themselves around her waist and then her socks floated up from the floor and rolled up her feet. Tennis shoes then walked out of her closet unlacing themselves as she descended back down to the floor landing gently back into her shoes as they laced themselves back up.

"How's that for getting ready in a pinch?" Alexis giggled.

"Awesome! Where have you been every other morning I needed you?" Vanessa laughed.

She walked out into the kitchen where her mom and older brother Jamison sat eating breakfast.

"Wow, honey, I was beginning to wonder if you woke up this morning. How'd you get ready so quietly?" Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just that good." Vanessa smirked. She looked over at Jameson who was staring intently into his bowl of eggs.

"What's wrong with you? Not sleeping well?" She asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Jameson got up and stormed out the front door.

"Jameson caught Elaina cheating on him last night. The little whore was in bed with his best friend James," Her mom stated with a snarky tone.

"That bitch! Someone needs to teach them both a lesson." Vanessa started toward the door.

"Vanessa, don't do anything stupid," Her mom scolded.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything... illegal, that is," she remarked as she walked out of the house.

As she walked toward her white Honda Civic she heard her devious friend's voice from her necklace. "I don't mind helping you get revenge you know. If you don't mind me having a little fun with the cheating bitch," Alexis giggled.

"I was kind of counting on it, love. Let's go have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis has fun humiliating a school bully.

After getting into her car Alexis changed back to her normal self and began flying around inside the car.

“What are you doing?” Vanessa asked.

“I’ve never actually been inside a car before. We fairies had always relied on magic and flying. What makes it work?” Alexis was buzzing around so fast Vanessa could hardly keep up with her. Vanessa let out a soft giggle.

“I’m not a mechanic so could not tell you exactly, but to put it simply, it runs off gasoline, which is a flammable substance that the engine runs on,” Vanessa replied.

“I have to admit, I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I was excommunicated from my fairy clan due to my curiosity in human technology,” Alexis stated while she was eyeballing the stereo in the car.

“Why would they care about your interest in our technology?” Vanessa asked.

“Well, we dark fairies are known for being mischief makers amongst humans. Sometimes we steal shiny objects, hide things, make humans trip; you get the picture, teehee. While causing someone’s misfortune we are not supposed to be seen by humans at all or leave anything behind that could hint that our kind exists.” Alexis turned red.

“And, you were caught?” Vanessa asked.

“Sort of. It was my first time on the human plane and it was my initiation as you might call it. While in this girl’s house I forgot the most basic rule, and that was to change my appearance. I probably would have been fine since she was sound asleep but I began to explore and tinker with things I have never seen before. I was admiring the TV she had left on. I thought it was a magic mirror of some sort and tried to fly through it. I knocked it off its stand and before I knew what happened she was staring straight at me. I was caught and needed to make my escape and as you already know, teehee, I’m a little bit of a pervert and might have, kinda sorta, brought a dildo to life to distract her while I made my exit.”

Vanessa’s eyes widened. “How is that a banishing offense? I mean, surely one of your kind could have come back and erased her memory right?”

“Well, as the enchanted dildo and the girl had their fun, it kind of turned me on. She might have caught me masturbating in the back of the room. Our leader was able to erase her memory but still thought I was a danger to our people. Fairies can’t die easily so we don’t have a death penalty. Banishment is all they could really punish me with,” Alexis giggled.

“Haha, wow, I guess that’s a relief in a way. So, since you’ve been banished it doesn’t matter if you reveal yourself to humans, right? Vanessa inquired.

“True, to a point. I mean I won’t get in any trouble with my kind or anything but I’m not a fan of most humans and prefer my existence to be our little secret, teehee. I’ve been watching you for some time and the reason I like you is that you have a natural respect for nature around you. You respect all living creatures and don’t misuse the earth’s resources. Your fantasies for magic intrigue me, and you’re a little hottie to boot,“ Alexis giggled and blushed.

“Sooo, I didn’t really save you from those boys?” Vanessa looked sheepishly at her fairy friend.

“I may have sort of orchestrated your rescuing me a little bit, but you didn’t disappoint.” Alexis kissed Vanessa’s ear.

Vanessa pulled the car into the parking lot of her high school.

“Soooo, my little sexy vixen, is this where we’ll find your brother’s cheating little slut?” Alexis giggled.

“Elaina will be here but unless we are able to catch her and James alone, I prefer not to strike at the school. I don’t want any witnesses,” Vanessa declared.

“Awwww, can I at least cause a little bit of mischief?” Alexis said in a pouty voice as she kissed the nape of Vanessa’s neck.

“As long as you don’t get caught I guess,” Vanessa laughed.

Alexis smiled sarcastically and gazed at Vanessa. “Honey, no one will even know I’m here. There may be events no can explain teehee, but nothing to prove that I did it”. Alexis blushed and kissed Vanessa’s neck again.

“I’ll meet you back here after your school is over I promise.” Alexis flew from the car into the school out of Vanessa’s site.

“Well, this ought to be a fun day,” Vanessa chuckled.

Alexis changed into her firefly form and flew into the school unnoticed.

'Let’s see... where can I make some mischief?' She thought to herself. The hallways were full of high school students heading to their classes, lockers, etcetera. Nothing was out of the ordinary until she spotted an eighteen-year-old petite cheerleader with platinum blonde hair, possibly C-cup breasts, and a gait with an attitude.

She did the typical cute wave and smile at the jocks while turning her nose to the “not so popular” girls as she walked by. She suddenly stopped and slammed a locker shut on a brunette girl with glasses, causing her to spill her drink all over the front of her shirt.

“Oh... my... god, what is this I hear about you going with Steven to the dance on Friday? That simply must be a mistake,” The blond taunted.

The brunette looked down at her wet shirt and then slowly looked up at her assailant.

“I’m sure Steven is just taking you to humiliate you. There is no way he could possibly be interested in a little skank like you,” The blond smirked

“Shut the fuck up, Tasha. Everyone knows you’re the village bicycle. Steven is going with me because he doesn’t want his dick to fall off inside that used-up snatch of yours.” The brunette smirked back at Tasha while Tasha balled up her fist at her side. Tasha spat in her face and stormed down the hallway.

“Well, well, looks like I have my subject of fun, teehee. I think someone needs an attitude adjustment,” Alexis said as she followed Tasha to her first class. Tasha sat down at her desk toward the back of the classroom next to a boy in a letterman jacket.

“Hi, Steven,” Tasha said while seductively biting her lip.

“Uh, hi,” he said.

“I heard through the grapevine that you are taking Sonya to the dance this Friday. I was hoping you would ask me. I’m so disappointed Steven.” Tasha bent down within an inch of Steven’s face, giving him a good look of her cleavage down her cheerleading top while resting her hand on his thigh.

“Uhhhh, sorry, what are you...” Steven was cut off as she licked the tip of his nose and noticed the growing bulge in his pants.

“Oopsie, did I do that?” she giggled. “Maybe I’ll see you Friday night. I could help you with that little problem you have there.” Tasha pranced to another desk while Steven stared at this bimbo, dumbfounded.

“What a bitch. I gotta help poor little Sonya out, teehee.” Alexis flew over and landed under Tasha’s desk unnoticed.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

“Okay class, open your biology books to page 322,” the teacher said looking down from his glasses. He looked to be in his mid-forties and had a tall and slender build. Everyone in the class proceeded to slam their books on their desks as the lecture began.

“Sigh. Fuck this shit; is it time to go home yet?” Tasha muttered under her breath. Alexis flew up Tasha’s skirt and began zapping her cheerleading outfit with magic, starting with her panties.

“That ought to do it,” Alexis giggled and flew to the ceiling to watch the show.

Tasha sighed once again as the teacher lectured when all of a sudden she felt a finger goose her ass.

“What the hell?!” She quickly stood up and slapped the boy behind her.

“What?!” The boy protested.

The teacher spun around and glared at Tasha and the boy.

“Tasha, do you care to explain why you’re disrupting my class?” The teacher scolded.

“This pervert just grabbed my ass that’s what!” Tasha stared down the red-faced boy.

“Mr. Thompson, I swear to god I didn’t touch her!” The boy responded.

“You fucking liar!” Tasha screamed

She rolled her eyes and sat back down as Mr. Thompson glared at her and the boy. The boy shrugged his shoulders and sat down as well. As Mr. Thompson slowly turned back around to teach something happened that this time, she could not explain. She began to feel feather light touches across her nipples as if fingers were barely rubbing up against them. 

She gasped and looked down as her nipples slowly became erect, but there was nothing there. She tried to ignore it but after several minutes the cups of her bra began contracting around her breasts, as if caressing them. She slowly looked back down and saw movement underneath her top.

“What the fu…” is all that came out before Tasha felt a finger tracing her entrance down below.

Mr. Thompson turned around to scold Tasha again, but was caught off guard as he saw her death grip the desk with a look of astonishment in her eyes. Everyone in class began to stare as a slight moan escaped her lips. She began to chuckle as her shirt fluttered around her navel, tickling her stomach.

“Are… are you going to be okay, Tasha,” Mr. Thompson inquired as Tasha struggled to respond.

“I’m f-i-i-i-i-i-ne,” she groaned as her cheerleading skirt began massaging her inner thighs. She began to soak her now living panties as they began to mold themselves around her vulva and clit, massaging her vagina with expert precision.

“Ho, ho, holy shit!” She yelled as her head tilted back. She didn’t know how it was happening but was too caught up in the moment to care. She began rotating her hips and hyperventilating as the pressure of her pending orgasm built up inside her.

“Time to take this up a notch,” Alexis giggled as she flew back up her dress unnoticed still in her firefly form. She pointed at the living panties and gave them another magical jolt before flying back to the ceiling to observe.

Tasha yelped as the inside of her panties suddenly felt like a mouth, and a tongue filled her cavity much deeper than any of her previous lovers ever could. The tongue swirled inside of her as the mouth suckled her clit.

“OH FUCK, YEAH,” Tasha screamed with a look of pure lust in her eyes. She bucked herself backwards, flipping herself out of her desk as she came harder than she ever had before. Her bra gripped her breast more forcefully and the tongue inside her moved more and more rapidly as her pussy began to spasm. Everyone stood up and stared with jaws dropped as she soaked the floor underneath her.

“Okay now, fun’s over. At least for you teehee,” Alexis giggled when suddenly, Tasha’s skirt sailed down to her feet. Her stockings coaxed her feet above the floor, allowing her skirt to escape her legs. Caught up in the moment, Tasha doesn’t notice at first. That is until her cheerleading top unzipped in the back.

“Huh?” Tasha slowly opened her eyes as her top turned inside out and covered her head. As she began to come to her senses, she tried to pull her top down, but it forced itself over her head and slid off her arms, leaving her in only her stockings, shoes, and underwear. Mr. Thompson dropped his dry erase marker as he and the rest of the class watched in awe. The skirt and the top floated in mid-air in front of her, filled to her shape.

Tasha attempted to cover herself with one arm while grabbing at her top with the other, but it escaped her grip.

“What the... What the fuck is going on?!” Tasha began to tremble on the floor when her shoes flew off her feet. The tongue retreated from her pussy and the panties took this opportunity to slide off her hips. 

“What the… HEY!” Tasha screamed as her knee-high socks pulled her legs back together, allowing her panties to slide off her feet with ease. Her bra unclasped and flew off her chest, leaving her on full display in front of her class. Her living clothes then flew to the other side of the classroom completely out of her reach.

Horrified at being nude in front of her class, she shot up and ran for the door, but fell back down face first as her socks forced themselves off her feet. She looked behind her to find her socks filled to her shape.

“THIS IS FUCKED UP!!” Tasha screamed as she ran out the door.

“Well, I guess my work here is done. Serves you right, little whore,” Alexis giggled. She zapped the living clothes and reversed her magic, leaving them inanimate on the floor.

“Guess, I should find Vanessa. Something tells me this school day won’t last too long, teehee.” Alexis made her exit from the classroom and giddily looked for her human lover.


End file.
